1. Field
A separator for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes.
The separator includes micropores through which lithium ions are passed, and plays a role of electrically insulating the positive and negative electrodes.
In addition, a type (kind) of the separator may shut down the battery when the battery temperature goes over a predetermined temperature and thus, plays a role of preventing the battery from being overheated. However, such a separator may have a limit in that it does not provide sufficient insulation functions between the positive electrode and the negative electrode and/or sufficient shut-down functions due to previously generated heat and thermal runaway of a battery.